Becky-Sue Relationship
The Sue-Becky Relationship, also known as Bue or Jacksvester, is the friendship between Sue Sylvester and Becky Jackson. Overview Becky and Sue first meet when Becky tries out for the Cheerios in Wheels. Will Schuester is shocked when Becky is admitted to join and immediately suspects Sue of something bad. However, it is then revealed that Sue has a handicapped sister named Jean, whom Becky reminds her of. She and Becky bond to the point where Becky appears to be Sue's very close friend. Episodes Season One Wheels Sue first meets Becky when she tries out for the Cheerios. At first, she mispronounces her last name as Johnson instead of Jackson. After Becky unsuccessfully tries to skip, Sue stops her and welcomes her to the Cheerios. Will suspects that Sue is up to something. He later spies on Sue and sees her encouraging Becky harshly to skip. He accuses her of being mean but she says that Becky just wants to be treated like everybody else. The Power of Madonna Sue informs the Cheerios that they need to be more like Madonna. In homage to her, she tells them that she no longer acknowledges that any of them have last names. She informs Becky (whom previously she always called Becky Jackson) that she is now just Becky, to which Becky claps excitedly. Home Becky is first seen in Sue's office with Santana and Brittany as Sue explains the 'Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse' recipe. Becky displays a little bit of disgust at it. She is later seen getting weighed and it's revealed that she has lost two pounds to which Sue congratulates her. Season Two Audition As of Season Two, Becky takes on a more prominent role as Sue's assistant. She is first seen with Sue at the Cheerios tryouts when Finn auditions. Becky and Sue both display disgust at Finn's tryout. Britney/Brittany Becky informs Sue that the New Directions are performing Britney Spears at the assembly to which Sue instructs her to use that citizen's arrest they practiced. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Becky dresses up as Sue for Halloween to which Sue says that her costume is outstanding. Becky is given Sue's megaphone and told to yell at some fatties. Sue states that next year when Becky dresses as her she will need to be clutching a local Emmy to which Becky expresses happiness. The Substitute When Sue assumes role as Principal, (it's assumed that Donna, Figgins' secretary, was fired) Becky is given the role as her secretary. Furt Sue calls Becky in to give her invitations to post. Later, Becky watches on as Sue is visited by her mother, Doris Sylvester. A Very Glee Christmas Becky assists Sue in ruining Christmas at McKinley by stealing the Secret Santas, and replacing the tub with a tub filled with only Sue's name. Becky and Sue later become the Grinch and Max the Reindog to trash the Choir Room. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Sue instructs Becky to hand out chicken cutlets to the Cheerios to enhance their bust. Both later purchase a giant cannon and Becky smashes the wine on it. Blame It on the Alcohol Becky plays the xylophone before Sue tells the school about Will and his drinking problem through the speakers. A Night of Neglect Becky joins the Heckling Club, which is facilitated by Sandy on Sue's orders. She heckles New Directions at their benefit. Rumours Becky is a part of The Muckraker. She gives out the rumor filled newspapers to all the students. Funeral Sue kicks Becky out of the Cheerios, because Becky reminds Sue of her sister who died. Will is angry about what Sue did to Becky and confronts her in the teachers lounge. The Glee Club organizes Jean's funeral and Sue has a change of heart. She apologizes to Becky and asks her back into the cheerios, where Becky accepts and the two share a monumental hug. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Becky once again becomes Sue's assistant and brings her the poll numbers for the election campaign. Sue later informs Becky that she is co-captain with Santana Lopez much to Becky's annoyance. I Am Unicorn Becky films Quinn's rant against Mr. Schuester for Sue's campaign video. I Kissed A Girl Sue tells Coach Beiste that having Cooter Menkins is the best thing that ever happened to her other than Becky being in her life, showing how much these two share a bond now. Yes/No Becky consoles in Sue about her feelings for Artie. Sue thinks Becky can do better. When Artie tells Sue that he isn't interested in dating Becky, she tells him to treat her like a person and tell her. Later when Becky is down about Artie not reciprocating her interest, Sue grabs out some ice cream and turns on some TV. She tells Becky to take her hand because they will get through it together. The Spanish Teacher In this episode, Coach Roz takes over the Cheerios briefly after Becky; unbeknownst to Sue files a complaint. Becky is a fan of Roz's work, unlike Sue. Later when Becky is injecting Sue with pregnancy hormones, she fesses up to putting the complaint in about Sue to which Sue informs her that she knew. Sue however isn't angry with Becky who believes that Sue has been distracted from the Cheerios. Sue thanks Becky for the feedback and Becky tells Sue that she is going to be a good mom. Prom-asaurus Once Sue announces the nominees for Prom King and Queen, Becky throws a rage due to not being nominated. Sue recalls her attacking xylophones and attempting these rage tactics due to not being nominated. Sue states that she didn't get nominated because of her poster (she misspelled "vote" and wrote "veto" instead), and calls her a bitch, meaning it as a compliment. Sue wanted her to help with the punch bowl, but becky declines and attacks another one of Sue's xylophones. After seeing Becky and Puck with the cardboard crowns, Sue says that Becky is the real queen, no matter who gets elected Prom Queen. Becky then tricks Sue so she and Puck could spike the punch bowl. Season Four Makeover Before announcing the elected class president, Sue requests Becky to give off a tune from the xylophone. However, there's an awkward silence due to Becky stopping her seconds prior. Sue says "No? Okay then," and goes on to announce the senior class president which is later revealed in the episode to be Blaine with his companion, Sam. Glee, Actually It is shown that Sue got Becky a Christmas present. It's a really nice, expensive sweater, but Becky doesn't accept it. She says she would rather get a man for Christmas. Later on, they are seen looking in the Rose's window, smiling because of the joy they gave to Millie and Marley, by giving them an amazing Christmas. Feud In this episode Becky is supporting Sue in her feud with Blaine by teaching her how to properly act and dress like Nicki Minaj. Shooting Star A few days after the lockdown, Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste are seen talking in the teacher's lounge when Sue walks in with some donuts for everyone. She overhears Will and Beiste discussing what will happen when they fined the suspect, which prompts her to say that no student will be expelled because she’s the one who fired the gun. Later on, Sue tells Mr. Figgins her ‘fake story about how the gun went off’ that she has a registered gun named ‘Uma Thurman’ and that she fired it on the wall but it fell making another gunshot. Mr. Figgins didn’t believe her story because bullets leave bullet marks but Sue insisted that she moved some poster to block the marks. Sue then took her punishment, which is being fired. Later, when Will confronts Sue about what happened, a flashback is shown that Becky is the one that brought the gun because she was afraid of the world and she needed protection. Sue tells Becky to give her the gun but it accidentally fell, firing two gunshots that traumatized the school. It was revealed that Sue protected Becky from expulsion. Sweet Dreams Coach Roz Washington calls up Blaine and Becky and notices that Sue's reason of bringing a gun wasn't actually normal and thinks that Blaine and Becky put a hex on Coach Sue. Therefore, Coach Roz asks them to do an oath so they will not hex her. Blaine notices Becky's behavior and asks her if she knows anything about the gun shooting relating to Sue's fire but Becky kept the secret and furiously pushed people and a xylophone, making Blaine suspicious. Lights Out Sue is seen sitting on the bleachers watching as the Cheerios practice, Becky walks to her and tells her how horrible Roz Washington is treating her in the Cheerios and tries to convince her to come back to take her spot. However, Sue denies the offer and says that she doesn't miss the girls at all; this leads her to sing ''Little Girls ''in a dream sequence. When she snaps back into reality, she tells Becky that she's not coming back, Becky is seen sad and walks away from her. They wore the same clothes in this scene. Later, Roz is tired of Becky's attitude during practice and Figgins tries to solve the problem. It seems, Becky is still keeping the secret that she was the one that shot the bullet, but it is unknown if she actually told Figgins. Trivia *Becky dressed up as Sue for Halloween in 2010. *When Becky asked if Sue's baby is a boy or a girl, Sue answered that it will be a girl 'just like you,' because her baby will be born with down syndrome. Gallery 2010.04.29_glee.jpg Becky999.jpg Becky_&_Sue.jpg Glee---Lauren-Potter-as-Becky-Johnson.gif scene251.jpg sue-and-becky.jpg SueBecky.png tumblr_le5ivrv1Aw1qfnavlo1_500.jpg sue_becky_.jpg sue_becky_2.jpg SECKY22.png beckysureksfd.jpg glee-puck-becky-sue-578x315.jpg glee301img5.jpg screen-shot-2010-09-22-at-1-08-30-am.png tumblr_m3zefqXUdR1r8ejpko2_250.gif tumblr_ll7iclLFck1qbi5wyo1_500.png Sue-sylvester-with-becky-on-glee-season-4.jpg screen-shot-2010-09-22-at-1-08-30-am.png Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o10 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o9 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o1 r1 250.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships